


地府吐槽君au

by Anja_Zhang



Series: 刘卫系列文(夹杂赵霍，请看清楚tag) [9]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Zhang/pseuds/Anja_Zhang
Summary: CP有两个
Relationships: 刘彻/卫青, 赵破奴/霍去病
Series: 刘卫系列文(夹杂赵霍，请看清楚tag) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779208





	地府吐槽君au

**Author's Note:**

> CP有两个

大家还记得地府吐槽君吗？对对，就是那个天天被各种伦理怪圈与情感问题包围的树洞吐槽号。

~~话说吐槽君的皮下至今都未被众鬼们扒出来（顺便群殴到投胎），真是可喜可贺。~~

上次某位公主的投稿被翻牌后，地府里又发生许多事情：比如某几位沉迷修仙长生不老的陛下们一起组了个团，对外的说法是“为科学炼丹贡献自己的一份力量”，然而大家都知道，这群皇帝为了复活无所不用其极，因此又私下里又称他们为“复活者联盟”。

这天，地府吐槽君就收到一份来自被“复活者联盟”残害的当事人本人的投稿：

“地府吐槽君，您好。这是我的初次投稿，望翻牌。

“我是名小兵，朝代坐标不方便透露，请谅解。前几日，我们这里发生了件令人……十分匪夷所思的事情：我的男朋友和他长辈互换身体，由此引发了一系列神奇后续，并导致我男友与我冷战至今。我实在无法，只好求助于各位长辈，长辈说地府吐槽君这里个个都是人才，说话又好听，因此就来碰碰运气。这事在我们那儿闹得很大，评论区如果有知情人士的话请嘴下留情_ (:з) ∠) _

“先介绍一下背景。本人男，爱好男，目前在男友兼上司H的手下做事。H是高富帅一枚，家里亲戚非富即贵，他的长辈Q是H和我的上司，另一个长辈L是Q、H和我的上司，可以说我生活在家庭食物链上的最底层。好在Q对H和我挺好，没有刁难过我，其他亲戚听说我俩在一起后也十分开明。

“具体的事情经过是这样的。那日轮到H休沐，我去兵营里上值，一切都很正常。过了午后，同僚D说宫里来了个小太监说要见我，那小太监一见到我，扑通一声跪下来，抱着我的大腿嚎得像三天没吃肉的狼。当时我心里就有种不太好的预感，但还是把他扶起来，问他是哪个宫的宫人，找我何事。小太监抖了半天，才吐出来一句L跳大神又失败了，这次祸及Q和H。我……我当时第一反应不知该先吐槽L又双叒叕跳大神，还是该先关心Q和H现在情况如何。

“哦，应该先关心Q和H。

“于是问他：Q和H受伤了吗？严不严重？太医有没有——啊，跳大神造成的伤害太医好像治不了——那巫医怎么说的？小太监又哆嗦一下，说：‘倒也没什么大事……就是俩人调了个个儿。’

“……………………？？？？？？？？？

“面对我迷茫的眼神，小太监急忙说下值回家就明白了，之后就匆匆告辞。剩下的半天我一直坐立不安，好不容易挨到下值，我赶紧骑上马回家，刚进家门就看到Q站在我家前厅。

“……………………？？？？？？？？？

“看到长辈，我的膝盖不由自主软下来，连忙行礼。然而那天Q和往常不太一样，阴沉着脸，好像有人欠他八百万。于是我就问他：‘【厚码】，有人欠您钱了？’听到这句话，Q的脸更黑了，他咬牙切齿地说：‘我是H。’

“……………………？？？？？？？？？

“我急忙问H怎么变成这个样子了。H说L和他的另一个同僚‘研发’了种新的丹药，有点像花生米，结果收拾东西的宫人还以为是大司农新培育出来的花生，就把丹药带到膳房做了个油炸花生米。他和Q留在宫中用午膳，一不小心误食丹药，晕过去半个时辰之后，醒来就成这个模样。H还补充道，他一睁眼就看到L坐在他身边握住他的手，对他嘘寒问暖，而一旦得知Q的套子里装着H后，他们二人同时嫌弃地撒开对方的手。

“H在说以上这段话时，我其实并未认真听，因为……能在Q身上看到翻白眼这种表情实属罕见，罕见地让我觉得惊悚。事实证明生活中没有最惊悚，只有更惊悚。

“第二日，我照常去兵营上值，路上还苦苦思索怎么跟我的那群同僚解释，上司临时从H变成了Q。到了军营才发现，H本人坐在主帐里，一瞬间我还以为两个人已经换过来了，结果H转过身，和煦地笑着说：‘这两日我暂时接管【厚码】。’

“H什么时候会对我笑得这么温柔啊！！！

“正好这时D进来述职，H，或者说Q全程带着蜜汁微笑听他说，之后便命我和D出去巡营。D憋笑问我是不是H跟我吵架了，还说每次H和我吵完架都只对着我一人发火，其他将军们会好过一点，末了还感叹要是H天天跟我吵架该有多好。

“……请问我的同僚都长着什么品种的猪脑子？？？

“晚上回家，看见Q，不对，是H气呼呼地坐在正厅里。如果说昨日还像只被欠了八百万，那么今日就像被欠了108亿。想到D的话，我小心翼翼地问他又和谁吵架了。他说没什么，就是在朝堂上当众顶撞了L而已。

“所以现在顶撞【厚码】已经可以用‘而已’形容了？

“我问他眼下的情况要持续多久，他说至少还有四天。一想到接下来四天还要面对Q用H的脸对我蜜汁微笑，顿时觉得有些生无可恋，鬼生无望，结果H看上去更生气了，他说：‘你是不是对我舅舅有意见？！’就因为这句话，H直到换回来之后都没再跟我说过除公事之外的话，为此D和一众同僚高兴疯了，军营里甚至开始流传H和我能冷战几日的赌局。

“求助各位考生，我该怎么做才能结束这场单方面的冷战，谢谢大家。”

评论区

万年单身狗：……明撕暗秀，分手，下一个。

照例抢位发广告：哦吼，楼上对得起自己的ID，这个手速能抢到我前面，🐮🍺，顺便给燕都大兴区的新房子打广告：当古典遇上时尚，碰撞出最激烈的火花，站在别墅高处俯瞰燕都一派繁华，这样的高度，这样的视野，真·帝王级的享受！详情请咨询：010-7474747！

红烧肉和荔枝哪个更好吃：题主的同僚是将军，可题主却说自己是个小兵。你汉的小兵都是将军级别的吗？

大唐正史第一负责编辑：我是个小兵……我绷紧了神经，在战场上拼命，听谁在发号施令？

另一位平阳：弟弟，你的文字为何自带音乐？

孤气场五米八：题主如今已不是活人，但他的同僚们是真的狗。

扶天下之危：L的另一位同僚？不会是我父皇吧【。

朕是你们所有皇帝的祖宗：扶苏你给朕住嘴！！

据天下之安：……难兄难弟。

天下皆知我心：Wow, you can really play~

狼顾不是脑袋转180度：子上，别刷鬼畜了行吗？

我的弟弟是只猪：小赵真的来这里求助了呢~

草原孤狼：看到汉朝皇帝被怼到哑口无言，本单于真是神清气爽！

我有一只猪小弟：楼上你是不是忘记自己还被去病暴打一顿的事了？以后不让你陪我回来省亲，每次回来都给我搞一堆事。

天天搞外交搞得心累的张秘书：“巫医”我会说，witch doctor

每天为熊总裁操碎心的韩秘书：赵将军只说了小霍将军的情况，我来说一下陛下这边吧。自从大将军和小霍将军灵魂和身体互调之后，陛下每每想像以前那样习惯性地与大将军谈一些私密的话，都会被一张冷漠.jpg的脸憋回去，一连憋五天，第六天时大将军换回来时，陛下拉着他的手进宣室，谈了近两个时辰的心才让人传午膳。后来陛下在景帝陛下和王太后面前发誓，以后再也不随便鼓捣丹药，这事儿才算完。

吃瓜鹅组之地府分组：我有个朋友想听听他们都说了什么。

不管朕走到哪里都要被躺枪：看投稿人自我介绍那点，朕很确定，你汉喜欢玩办公室/军营密恋之霸道上司爱上我。

天上地下老子最大：楼上说得好像你清没有封建主义君臣情似的。

千金又如何姐不差钱：呵，本宫赌一千金，刘彘以后再也不嗑丹药就算我输。

封狼居胥：赵破奴，你今晚睡军营，别回来了。

(省略余下999+评论)

END


End file.
